Lyra's Obsession 1
by Yterbius
Summary: This reveals all about a certain mare and her obsession with a certain creature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So many ideas, so little time to write them. I think I may have to take a break from my "Dazzlings" and "Diamond Tiara" fanfics. But don't worry, I'll get back to them someday. Anywho, this is the proposed backstory for why Lyra is obsessed with us humans.**

Lyra's POV

I am Lyra Heartstrings. I am obsessed with humans. Why? Because I used to be one. From the world you reside in. Not that "Equestria Girls" one. And my name was really Lyra Heartstrings. Not Lizzy, not Leslie, Lyra. I was white, being American, with red hair, and green eyes. But then I stumbled into Equestria. Into Bonbon, aka Sweetie Drops. And I learned to walk on two legs as a pony. And this is my explanation.

I was walking home from my high school one day, texting my best friends about this wicked party we were invited to. As I did, my friends were texting me about their updates on their social media. I got home, and I went to my room, got out my lyre, and started to strum the strings. I sounded awful, but I didn't care. I had a stressful day, and doing this helped me alleviate my stress.

I told my parents I was going on another mountainside hike, and with their OK, I left. As I walked, I noticed a weird looking hole in the ground about a few meters away. I planned to avoid it, but I tripped on something and fell headfirst into it. Unfortunately, I also hit my head along the edge of the opening, and was knocked out.

Bonbon's POV

I was walking through the Everfree Forest to gather some exotic ingredients for a new recipe I wanted to try, but before I could search for any, I saw a flash above me and a unicorn with a mint green coat and mane fell out of nowhere. I stared like she was a ghost instead of a pony.

I poked at her, and she swatted a hoof at me, complaining that she didn't wanna wake up yet.

"C'mon, mom, lemme sleep some more. Wait a minute..."

She opened her eyes, and looked up at me.

"Wha...a horse? And...you look different. Most horses don't have blue and pink manes. They're usually brown."

"Well, whoever you are, firstly, I am not a horse, I'm a pony. Second, while it's true that most ponies don't have pink and blue manes, only a few have brown manes."

She just stared at me wide eyed. "T–t–talking horse. Sorry, p–pony."

I replied again. "Well, you're no different yourself."

"Huh?" She looked down at her hooves. "Huh?! Um, got a mirror?"

Annoyed, I pointed at a puddle. She walked over. Or, tried to. She tried to walk on her hind legs, but fell flat on her face. She used all fours, and clumsily walked over.

"Huh?!"

"Who are you?" I inquired.

She fainted. I decided to take her to my home.

Lyra's POV

The last thing I remember was a weird looking horse talking to me. I could've sworn it was all a dream.

I got out of a bed..._hold on. How did I get into a bed? I thought I was in a forest. Unless..._

I fell out of the bed, just as I heard the door open, and heard the same voice that I heard earlier.

"Looks like you're awake. Now, would you care to tell me your name?" _Wait. Is this...her house?_

"Um, my name's Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings." She came over to me and stuck out a...hoof? I grabbed it, and pulled myself up...with my own hoof?

"Nice to meet you, Lyra. I'm Bonbon, though most ponies call me Sweetie Drops. Tell me about yourself."

I sat on the bed, and began to tell her about myself.

"Well, I come from Manhattan, and—"

"Um, don't you mean 'Manehattan?'"

"No, I mean Manhattan, as in Manhattan, New York."

"..."

"Never mind, let's just go with '_Mane_hattan.' Anywho, I am a human, and—"

"Human? What's that?"

I facepalmed. Or, facehoofed, I guess. Hard to tell.

"It's like, I don't know, a hairless chimpanzee, but with clothes."

"..."

"Ugh, forget it, this is pointless. Why am I talking to you anyway? You're just an imaginary creature. It's all a dream, and I can just wake myself up with a little pinch...ow. Guess I'm not dreaming. *gurgle* Uh, heh heh, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?"

"Sure. What do you like?"

"I don't know. Can I see what you've got?" She nodded and I followed her downstairs.

We went to her fridge, and she opened it up. I saw some hay, cheese, ketchup, lettuce, leftover soup, a few cupcakes, and by the looks of it, lots of candy.

"What's with all the candy?"

"Oh, I'm a candy maker. It's my special talent."

"How do you know it's your 'special talent,' uh, I didn't get your name."

"Bonbon, though most ponies call me Sweetie Drops, and my special talent is represented by my cutie mark. See?"

She pointed toward her rump, and sure enough, there was a depiction of three pieces of candy.

"And based on what your cutie mark shows, you're great with a lyre, and possibly other stringed instruments."

I looked at my own rump, and I saw the same lyre I played before I came to this weird place.

"Hold on. Are people here named based on the cutie mark they have when they're born?"

"Actually, cutie marks are gained usually around age six or seven, but only when they find out their special talent."

"So, parents can decide their child's special by simply naming them accordingly?"

"...hm, I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps we could look further into that sometime."

"Hey, hold your horses. 'We?' No way. No offense, but one, I barely even know you, two, I'm not cut out for all this 'pony this, pony that,' stuff, three, I am talking to an imaginary creature."

She seemed hurt by this. I could tell by the way she backed up, and her ears fell, and she was sweating a bit.

"Listen...Bonbon, was it? I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't belong here. I'm not a pony. I'm a human. From Earth. Not...wherever I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonbon's POV

I listened to the mare in front of me. I didn't exactly believe her, but I knew she was under a lot of stress, so I kept my muzzle shut and let her just let it all out.

When she finally finished pouring her guts out to me, I grabbed her in a tight hug, and she hugged back. After a few seconds, I felt something wet trickle down my neck, and I knew she was having trouble.

"Listen, Lyra. Maybe we can talk to Twilight Sparkle. She is one of the brightest unicorns I know. She can help."

She let go of me, and she smiled, albeit weakly.

"Thanks, Bonbon. It really means a lot to me."

"Anytime. Now we should probably figure out our sleeping situation."

I told her the options. I had a guest bed, a couch, or she could sleep with me. I told her I would not leave my bed. She, surprisingly, chose to sleep with me. We spent the night in silence.

In the morning, I made a hearty breakfast of hay waffles and honey butter. She ate them, saying they tasted a lot like wheat. Later, as I had promised, we went to talk to Twilight Sparkle.

"So what is this Twilight Sparkle like? Is she naturally super smart, or did she have to work hard?"

"I...don't actually know. Ah, here we are."

We stood in front of the Golden Oaks Library, home of the smartest unicorn of all.

"I didn't know this would be her home. Kinda nifty, if you ask me."

"Why do you say that, Lyra?"

"Oh, no reason."

We walked into the library, and Twilight came downstairs to greet us.

"Good morning you two. How can I help you?"

"Hi there. I'm Bonbon, and this is Lyra Heartstrings. I was wondering if you could help us with a problem."

"Sure can. What is it that you need help with?"

I leaned in towards her ears and whispered.

"She thinks she's another species."

She immediately backed away. I looked back at Lyra, and she looked hurt.

"Another species you say? Let me scan her real quick."

"As long as I don't get any tingling or whatever."

Her horn glowed, and Lyra was covered in a pinkish aura. A few seconds later, her scanning came to an abrupt halt.

"Wha...but that...that's not possible...I don't understand...*incoherent mumbling*"

"What is it, Twilight? What's wrong?"

"She, she wasn't kidding. She really is another species."

I fell silent. She had been right all along.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to erase my memory of this entire conversation." And she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra's POV

On the way home, Bonbon looked at me funny. I didn't blame her. She had just learned the truth. And this time she didn't pass it off as me hitting my head too hard.

"Bonbon, you alright?"

Nothing. I tried again.

"Hello, anybody home?"

Still nothing. This was getting rather hopeless. I decided to try again when we got home. But first, we stopped at her shop. If I forgot to mention earlier, she owns and runs a candy shop, as well as makes most of the merchandise.

"This place is awesome, Bonbon. How'd you afford all this candy?"

She was hesitant. But finally, she spoke.

"Well, when you make most of this stuff, and you get zero customers each day, it's not hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I wished I could buy some of her candy, but I was flat out broke. As I had been almost all my life. We headed home, and that's where I brought it up.

"Bonbon, do you know how I could get a job around here? I mean, I gotta eat, don't I? Plus, there is the fact that I have to pay rent."

"What? No no no, don't worry about paying rent, I own the house. Getting a job, however, that may be difficult. What is your special talent?"

"I'm good with the lyre. Maybe I could—"

"Woah, slow down. You're good with a lyre, you say. Could you show me? I think I have an old one around here somewhere."

She left, and later returned with a lyre, just like my old one. I grabbed it from her mouth, and stared at it.

"...how do you play this? You know, with hooves?"

"Ugh, you're a unicorn."

"Say what now?"

"You're a unicorn. Just use your magic."

"Right...how does that work?"

"Listen, I know you're new here Lyra, but this is ridiculous. I am not going to take you back to Twilight's library. If you wanna figure this out, you're on your own. I'm sorry."

_Gee, thanks for the support._

I decided to try finding out how to learn magic while Bonbon was away. I set myself up at a table that had a pencil, some paper, and a glass of water. I concentrated hard on the pencil, and nothing happened. I sipped the water, and kept trying.

...until I realized I hadn't touched the glass at all. I looked at the glass and concentrated, but nothing happened. _Wow, Yoda was right. "No, try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."_ I was concentrating too hard. I tried just thinking about it, and the glass glowed light green as it was lifted up towards my mouth.

Satisfied, I grabbed the lyre and began to attempt playing it. Successful, I played until Bonbon returned. She dropped her groceries.

"That was beautiful, Lyra. Can you play another one?"

I was thrown off for a second, but I respected her wish. I began to play a favorite of mine, but gradually cut off. It was one my brother had played for me, before he passed away. I dropped the lyre, and embraced Bonbon in a tight hug.

"Woah, easy on the sentiments, Lyra. Why—oh, what's wrong?"

I had begun crying down her back again, because my brother had been closest to me.

"*sniffle* I'm sorry. Th-that piece was *sniffle* constantly performed by someone close to me, and *sniffle* he is no longer...*sobbing*"

Bonbon's POV

I grabbed her back, and we were silent for awhile. Eventually, we separated.

"Anyway, I see you've learned how to use your magic."

"Yeah, although my...aura, or whatever, was green earlier."

I quickly looked back at my coffee table, and I gawked at an empty glass next to a small packet covered in yellow and black stripes.

Looking back, I asked if she felt different. I felt bad knowing I had given her some artificial magic.

"I feel fine. Why?"

"Just curious. It's a unicorn thing I know about."

We decided to sleep in the same bed again, and we remained silent.

Pinkie Pie's POV

I knew there was something suspicious about Lyra when she first walked into Sugarcube Corner. She had mint green fur. Oh wait, I'm just being silly and making nonsense. Hee hee.

When I first saw Lyra, she was with that Sweetie Drops pony, getting a tour of the town. When they walked in, I was ecstatic.

"Hello there. Welcome to Sugarcube Corner. How can I help you today?"

Lyra backed away, surprised that I spoke a mile a minute. Bonbon reassured her everything was fine.

"Relax, Lyra. She's always like this."

"So whaddya want today, Lyra? We got cupcakes, muffins, coo—"

"DID SOMEPONY SAY MUFFINS?!"

Right there, a familiar gray mare crashed through the wall, sending debris everywhere. "Lyra" ran off screaming. So much for first impressions.

"Lyra, get back here." Sweetie Drops ran after Lyra.

Lyra's POV

No way in Hades will I go back there. That bakery, as well as this town, is full of crazy people. One way or another, I'm going back to Manhattan.

"Lyra, get back here."

"Nuh uh. Nix. No. Never."

I ran until I got back to Bonbon's house. I ran to a broom closet and put a broom on the handle. Sadly, she found me out, and she knocked on the door.

"Get out of there."

"Never."

"*sigh* You brought this on yourself."

The next thing I know, the door and broom are lying on the ground in pieces.

"Get out."

"Why, Bonbon?"

"Because they aren't crazy. Well, except for that grey one, but the others are sane."

Eventually, I came out. And that's my life story. Everything after that is just...normal.


End file.
